<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Know What to Analyze, Kinda by musicalgirl4474</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336013">You Know What to Analyze, Kinda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/pseuds/musicalgirl4474'>musicalgirl4474</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, Insomnia, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/pseuds/musicalgirl4474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Insomnia</p><p>“Oh, the insomnia? No buddy, that’s all you. I’m just the messenger.”</p><p>Of course I had to write about this time in Season 7. The prompt just fits it so well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Know What to Analyze, Kinda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No sleeping, Sam.”</p><p>
  <em>I know.</em>
</p><p>“No sleep for you~.”</p><p>
  <em>I am aware.</em>
</p><p>“I owwwwwn youuuu.”</p><p>
  <em>I never forgot that.</em>
</p><p>“I’m never letting you go.”</p><p>
  <em>Kinda figured.</em>
</p><p> “Ohhhh, poor baby, your head hurts.”</p><p>
  <em>That tends to happen when the human brain doesn’t sleep.</em>
</p><p>“Nice use of that useless Stanford education there Sammy.”</p><p> . . .</p><p>“Pay attention to me.”</p><p>. . .</p><p>“Sammmmmyyyyyyyyy!”</p><p>
  <em>I don’t have any words left.</em>
</p><p>“Those were words.”</p><p>
  <em>Thoughts.</em>
</p><p>“Stop scratching at your neck like that Sammy, if you bleed Dean-y will notice.”</p><p>
  <em>The light-headedness from blood-loss might actually be nice.</em>
</p><p>“This is the part where you wake Dean up so you don’t kill yourself.”</p><p>
  <em>I think I’ll let him sleep. </em>
</p><p>“Your funeral.”</p><p>
  <em>As if anyone would come.</em>
</p><p>“That’s just depressing.”</p><p>
  <em>I probably have depression.</em>
</p><p>“Hm. The cage will do that to you. Speaking of, bunk-buddy, had any vivid hallucinations of our little dorm?”</p><p>
  <em>Would it be bad if I killed myself?</em>
</p><p>“Yeeeeeeessss?”</p><p> . . . </p><p>“You can’t leave me alone Sam. I’d get bored.”</p><p>
  <em>Is that why I can’t sleep?</em>
</p><p>“Oh, the insomnia? No buddy, that’s all you. I’m just the messenger.”</p><p>Dean made a sound in his sleep, rolled over. Tugged at his blankets.</p><p>
  <em>Important Dean, loving Dean, necessary Dean, don’t-hurt-Dean.</em>
</p><p> . . .</p><p>
  <em>Sleep?</em>
</p><p>“No.”</p><p>A broken smile across chapped lips. “Okay.”</p><p>Staring out a dark window at streetlights. <em>Okay</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I myself have insomnia due to chronic nightmares, but I've never hallucinated anything, so. This was an interesting exercise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>